wucfandomcom-20200213-history
The Titans
Info The Titans are ginormous, prehistoric creatures native to planet Earth. They are representative of Earth’s Fever to fight an infection, being Humanity. This group of super-species consists of 55+ members, all of them having a unique effect on Earth. Titans _Titanus Gojira_ Monarch Designation: “Godzilla” Dormant Location: N/A Behavior: Protector Range: Worldwide Nature: Bio-Atomic _Titanus Mosura_ Monarch Designation: “Mothra” Dormant Location: Yunnan Forest, China. Behavior: Protector Range: Worldwide Nature: Natural Status: Deceased. _Titanus Rodan_ Monarch Designation: “Rodan” Dormant Location: Isla De Mara, Mexico. Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Bio-Volcanic Range: Worldwide _Titanus Ghidorah_ Monarch Designation: “Monster Zero.” Dormant Location: Antarctica Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Bio-Electrical Range: Worldwide Status: Deceased _Titanus Kong_ Monarch Designation: “Kong” Domain: Skull Island Behavior: Protector Nature: Natural Range: Skull Island _MUTOs 1-6_ Dormant Locations: N/A Behaviors: Destroyers (Banshee: Rogue) Nature: Parasitic & Mutant (Banshee) Range: Worldwide _Titanus Jinshin-Mushi_ Monarch Designation: “MUTO Prime.” Dormant Location: Japan, Tokyo. Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Parasitic Range: Worldwide _Titanus Koron_ Monarch Designation: “Koron” Dormant Location: Egypt Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Poisonous Range: Worldwide _Titanus Kumonga & Scylla_ Monarch Designations: “Kumonga” & “Scylla.” Dormant Locations: Arizona. Behaviors: Unknown. Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Anguirus & Methuselah_ Monarch Designations: “Methuselah & Anguirus.” Dormant Locations: Germany, Berlin Behaviors: Protectors Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Behemoth_ Monarch Designation: “Behemoth/Manny” Dormant Locations: Rome, Italy Behaviors: Protector Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Ebirus_ Monarch Designation: “Ebirah” Dormant Location: South Pacific Ocean Behavior: Rogue Nature: Aquatic Range: Pacific Ocean/Sea of Thieves _Titanus Irys_ Monarch Designation: “Irys” Dormant Location: Japan, Hiroshima Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Hyper Evolving Titan Range: Worldwide _Titanus Gyaos_ Domain: Worldwide Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Hyper Evolving Titans Range: Worldwide _Titanus Jira_ Monarch Designation: “Zilla” Dormant Location: Hudson River, U.S.A. Behavior: Protector Nature: Bio-Atomic Range: Worldwide _Titanus Gamera_ Monarch Designation: “Gamera” Dormant Location: A large Sea Cave, Atlantic Ocean. Behavior: Protector Nature: Bio-Atomic Range: Worldwide _Titanus Bagan_ Monarch Designation: “Bagan” Dormant Location: Germany, Munich Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Kabutomushi_ Monarch Designation: “Kabutomushi” Dormant Location: Philadelphia Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Tsuchigumo_ Monarch Designation: “Tsuchigumo.” Dormant Location: Philadelphia Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Sasori_ Monarch Designation: “Sasori” Dormant Location: Philadelphia Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide Titanus Megaguirus Monarch Designation: “Megaguirus” Dormant Location: Philadelphia Behaviour: Destroyer Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Ōmukade_ Monarch Designation: “Õmukade.” Dormant Location: Philadelphia Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Tera_ Monarch Designation: “Terra” Dormant Location: Aokigahara, Japan. Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Bio-Plasma Range: Worldwide _Titanus Hydrus_ Monarch Designation: “Hydrus” Dormant Location: Pacific Ocean Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Mutant Range: Worldwide _Titanus Battra_ Monarch Designation: “Battra” Dormant Location: Yunnan Forest, China. Behavior: Rogue Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Hydranoid_ Monarch Designation: “Hydranoid” Dormant Location: N/A Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Bio-Engineered Range: Worldwide _Titanus Ralphus_ Monarch Designation: “Ralph” Dormant Location: Scotland, Edinburgh Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Mutant Range: Worldwide _Titanus Baphomet_ Monarch Designation: “Baphomet” Dormant Location: Morocco, Africa. Behavior: Destroyer Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Typhon_ Monarch Designation: “Typhon” Dormant Location: Greece, Athens Behavior: Destroyer Range: Worldwide _Titanus Abaddon_ Monarch Designation: “Abaddon” Dormant Location: Ethiopia, Africa. Behavior: Rogue Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Leviathan_ Monarch Designation: “Leviathan” Dormant Location: Scotland, Loch Ness Behavior: Rogue Nature: Aquatic Range: Worldwide _Titanus Sargon_ Monarch Designation: “Sargon” Location: Egypt/Africa Behavior: Rogue Nature: Natural Range: Worldwide _Titanus Bunyip_ Dormant Location: Australia Behavior: Rogue _Titanus Baragon_ Monarch Designation: “Baragon” Dormant Location: France, Paris Nature: ‘Fire-breathing’ (Flammable gases). Natural Behavior: Rogue _Titanus Varan_ Monarch Designation: “Varan” Dormant Location: Canada, Ottawa Nature: Natural Behavior: Rogue _Titanus Shin Gojira_ Monarch Designation: “Shin” Dormant Location: Bikini Atoll, Marshal Islands Nature: Radioactive Mutant Behavior: Destroyer __Titanus Kraken__ Monarch Designation: “The Kraken” Dormant Location: Atlantic Ocean Nature: Natural Behavior: Rogue __Titanus Mokele-Mbembe__ Dormant Location: Jebel Barkal, Sudan. Behavior: Protector _Titanus Margygr_ Status: Deceased __Titanus Quetzalcoatl__ Dormant Location: Mexico Behavior: Rogue _Titanus Lizzie__ Monarch Designation: “Lizzie” Dormant Location: Florida Nature: Genetically engineered/mutated Behavior: Destroyer _Titanus Mandus_ Monarch Designation: “Manda” Territory: Bermuda Triangle Nature: Natural Behavior: Docile (Easily Provoked) _Titanus Megalo_ Monarch Designation: “Megalon” Dormant Location: The Philippines. Nature: Natural Behavior: Rogue _Titanus Titanusaurus_ Monarch Designation: “Titanosaurus” Dormant Location: Persian Gulf Nature: Natural Behavior: Rogue _Titanus Aunula_ Monarch Designation: “Aunula” Domain: Sea of Thieves Nature: Natural Behavior: Destroyer _Titanus Bagorah_ Monarch Designation: “Bagorah” Dormant Location: Hang Song Doong Caves, Vietnam. Nature: Mutant Behavior: Destroyer _Titanus Hirudegarn_ Monarch Designation: “Hirudegarn” Dormant Location: Mumbai, India Nature: Mutant, possibly magical. Behavior: Destroyer _Titanus Gorosaurus_ Monarch Designation: “Gorosaurus” Dormant Location: Was literally kicked out of all resting places, just walks around Earth Behavior: Sad. Just sad. _Titanus Clover 1-2_ Monarch Designation: “Clover/Mama” Dormant Location: Atlantic Ocean Behaviors: Rogue _Titanus Amictus_ Monarch Designation: “Amictus” Dormant Location: Outpost 97, Madagascar Nature: Bio-electrical Behavior: Protector